Not what they seem
by Demere Joanna
Summary: Li Syaoran is married to Li Tomoyo, who is perfect in everyway. Almost too perfect for she holds a deadly secret. She is not who she seems, An emerald was lost at sea and she turned her back on her first love. Now she vowed to control their lives.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Li Syaoran is married to Li Tomoyo, who is perfect in everyway. Almost too perfect for she holds a deadly secret. She is not who she seems, An emerald was lost at sea and she turned her back on her first love. Now she vowed to control the life of the man that emerald loved the most. Nothing would stand in her way.

Disclaimer: I hold no ownership over CCS.

A/N: This is not a Syaoran and Tomoyo fan fiction story, so don't start doubting Syaoran and Sakura's love people. Just read and see what unfolds. Enjoy!

Not what they seem

Chapter One: A good boy

Li Syaoran was married to Li Tomoyo, she was lovely in every way. However he didn't feel complete with her. She was a wonderful wife, a perfect lover and a spectacular mother to his only daughter. Li Tomoyo had deep-blue pacific eyes, her long raven hair was tied back into a low ponytail holding it in was a scarlet ribbon. Her raven eye brows were frowned in concentration. Her daughter Yu Hing was playing on the kitchen floor with play dough, she had inherited her mother's eyes, though they were a paler blue. Her long hair a chestnut brown colour. Her height was on the tall side for a three year old.

Tomoyo was the tender age of twenty three, her husband who was currently at work was the same age. They had had a rushed marriage, and Yu Hing was a surprise but they both loved her so much. Tomoyo had opted to become a house wife while her husband brought home the salary. While Yu Hing continued to make the floor a mess adding water to her play dough concoction, Tomoyo was baking the perfect apple pie; Syaoran loved them so much. Her hair was coming undone from the ribbon raven mixed with black, cascading down her back making her very much a scarlet woman.

The front door slammed shut, announcing the arrival of her husband, home from work. "Darling I'm home", an amber eyed man declared giving his wife a kiss on the cheek. He didn't notice all the water on the floor from his daughter's playing session. He skidded on the water right into the chairs of the kitchen table. Yu Hing chuckled excitedly "Welcome home daddy" she said in a sweet voice, her chest nut hair falling forward covering her face as she joined her father under the table.

Tomoyo helped Syaoran up and dimpled at him. Her pacific eyes glittered with adoration. "Welcome home sweetie, do you like the apple pie I baked for you?" Syaoran frowned at her, she always gave him apple pie every single day. In truth he hated it but he ate it especially for his Tomoyo. "Tomoyo as much as I love your apple pies, could I please skip it for today?" he asked her nicely. Yu Hing tugged at her father's trousers wanting to be lifted up. "Daddy pick me up!" she shouted at him "please?" she gave him her more angelic look and it worked. "fine", Syaoran sighed, he picked her up and she cuddled up to his chest.

Tomoyo stared brokenly at the apple pie in her hands, tears falling from her eyes. "Why won't you eat it?" she inquired quietly. Her husband looked away, if he looked into her eyes he would cave in. "I don't feel like it tonight, too many damn apple pies! Seriously why do you make me eat them everyday?" he shot at her. Yu Hing looked frighteningly at her father, jumped out of his arms and ran up to her room.

"I make them because they remind me of a friend I used to know", Tomoyo replied hastily. "please eat it Syaoran, I would hate to have to force you. Don't make things difficult." Tomoyo placed the apple pie on the table, she grabbed Syaoran's arm and dragged him to the chair. "What the-?" he started to say, but he never completed his sentence. Tomoyo had put the apple pie into his mouth. For a second he looked peeved then a smile broke from his lips and he glanced up at his wife, love shining in his eyes. "Thank you for making me apple pie" he whispered to his wife boyishly. Tomoyo gave him a small dimpled smile and patted his head. "you're welcome and I want to thank you for being a good boy." She smiled childishly at him.

"Now make sure you finish your apple pie, them later we can have some dinner." she informed him, she left him to his apple pie and went upstairs to find their daughter. Yu Hing was cowering under her bed, she knew what time it was now. Her mother would come up the stairs and give her some juice. Tomoyo walked into her daughter's room with a cup of juice, "Yu come and get your juice, it's a cherry flavour today" she called out to her daughter, "don't be awkward like daddy, I wouldn't want to make you drink it." Tomoyo's eyes thundered with anger. "Li Yu Hing, come out NOW!" she yelled. She waited a moment for her to comply to her demand.

"I warned you! It's whipping time I see!" Tomoyo said in a silky whisper, deadly to any ear. Yu Hing emerged from under the bed, her eyes were a deep midnight blue and her hair had turned jet black with a bluish tint to it. Glasses her perched on her little button nose. "drink", her mother bit out in a cold voice. "NO!" Yu Hing answered back loudly. Tomoyo summoned her whip from the cupboard, casting a silent spell on Yu Hing and began to whip her. She beat her hard and furiously. Yu Hing fell to the floor her body covered with bruises where the whip had touched her skin so rapidly.

Tomoyo clicked her fingers and the whip disappeared, she picked Yu Hing up and placed her on the bed. She reached for the cup and poured the contents down her daughters throat, instantly Yu Hing's appearance changed to how it was before. Yu Hing fell into a deep sleep, the bruises and marks on her skin had vanished. Her skin had turned to a tanned colour the same as her father Syaoran possessed. Quietly Tomoyo took the cup, walked to the bedroom door and then downstairs to her husband.

While Tomoyo was upstairs Syaoran had finished his darned apple pie, his face bore a dazed expression. He got up from the table and placed his bowl and spoon in the sink. He turned on the tap and water came out in a trickle. Syaoran's amber eyes starred at the water trickling down the plug whole, he saw a flash of emerald only for a second. He had been seeing emerald for as long as he could remember. He had always loved the colour green, he once said to his wife that he kept seeing emerald but she had got really angry and they had argued. He had never mentioned it to her again. He always told her that his favourite colour was blue and that when he looked into her eyes he imagined himself swimming in the pacific ocean. His wife was perfect in every way and he loved her apple pies. Everyday was the same routine, get up for work, go to work, come home at 5:30 pm every night and go to bed at 9 pm every night. Except if they had to go to a party, then obviously they would go to bed later. They never left Hong Kong though, they never went on holiday they just drifted through life and stayed on the island of Hong Kong. Syaoran had always had a fascination for Japan, he told his wife he wanted to go there but she said she was scared of flying; so they hadn't gone.

A sound of footsteps sounded from the hallway meaning his beautiful enticing wife had returned. "Where's Yu Hing?" he asked her huskily. Tomoyo looked at her husband, her pacific eyes rippling with anger, "she's asleep" she barked. Syaoran picked Tomoyo up bridal style and started for the stairs. "calm down my sweet" he whispered softly in her ear. Tomoyo lunged herself out of his arms making him fall down in bewilderment and shock. "Not tonight Syaoran" Tomoyo stated walking back into the kitchen to clean up Yu Hing's mess. Syaoran shot her retreating back a murderous glare and stormed up the stairs shouting down to her "why the hell not? every night it's the same damn problem you never want to sleep with me!" His shouts dyed away as he stomped into their bedroom.

Syaoran had a shower and changed his clothes, tonight he was going to do something he wanted. He wasn't going to go to bed at 9 pm, he wasn't going to eat anymore damned apple pie and he wasn't going to let her have her own way. He looked at himself in the mirror, he had on a green shirt, black trousers and a suit jacket. His hair was messy as always and for luck he gave it an extra ruffle. "you are looking good" he said to himself with a cheesy smile. He gave himself a once more over then walked out of the room and off to enjoy his night.

Tomoyo heard the front door slam and sighed, they always argued because she didn't want to sleep with him. In truth she had never slept with him, but she had made him think that they had, or rather she had cast a mind spell on him. Her life had been like this for the last seven years, ever since they were 16 years old. If she was honest with herself she didn't love her husband, she tolerated him because she had no choice. He had completely forgotten about Sakura and that was what she wanted. However she couldn't forget about Eriol, no she thought about him all the time. She had so many secrets, her biggest was that she was a sorceress, but she had traded most of her magic to be able to do what she has done. Silently she finished clearing up and headed up to bed.

Li Syaoran pulled his car into the club car park, music booming loudly from his radio. He was going to enjoy tonight, maybe get a couple of girls laid it all depends how the night went. He never took them back to his house though for obvious reasons. The biggest one being that he was married. He was a good looking guy and he knew that so he used it to his advantage. He turned off the engine to his green Mazda sports car and got out of the car. He pushed his alarm button locking his car. Time to hit the floor he thought to himself. He walked into the club and ordered himself a beer. He gazed around seeing what the girls had to offer tonight, he saw a petit brunette that he would bed first. Suavely he glided up to the girl patted her on the shoulder, "may I have this dance" he asked her expertly. He had done this so many times, "sure" she responded happily. He put his arm around her and guided her to the dance floor. They both bopped along to the beat. "what's your name?" he asked her loudly. The girl shook her head, "no need for names, I know what you want."

Syaoran stopped dancing and stood there shocked for a second before the girl led him upstairs to a private room. Her hazel eyes brimmed with spontaneity, "ssh!" she hissed to Syaoran a finger to her red lipstick lips. She pulled him into the room and closed the door swiftly. Inside the room she pulled him onto the bed and began kissing him lustfully. He complied and slowly his hands squeezed her bottom, she moaned in pleasure. "This is great" he managed to say between kisses. "Of course its what I'm known for" she replied red lipstick on her teeth.

Along another corridor upstairs a girl with long auburn curled hair was looking for her friend. This was her first time to club like this and she didn't like it one bit, she wanted to go home. She was wearing a short pink skirt and a spaghetti strapped white sparkly top, her face wore no make up and her auburn brows were furrowed at the moment. "Rika! Rika!" she kept calling to her friend. Her friend and her had come on holiday to Hong Kong just for the week, she was due back at work on Monday so they were leaving in three days time. She came to a door and heard her friends voice. "Rika there you--" she broke off having just walked in on her friend and a man having personal relations. "I'm so sorry, I'll just leave now." She pulled the door closed and breathed heavily.

Syaoran was annoyed at being interrupted, they hadn't yet finished "stupid child" he said aloud to himself. The hazel eyed girl smiled apologetically and gathered her things together. "come here tomorrow night and I'll be here" she winked at him and left him standing half naked a cold look planted on his face. "who was that girl?" he asked himself

A/N: Well people that is the end of chapter one hope you liked it, please review. So who was that girl? I will update soon

Demere


	2. Chapter 2

Not what they seem

Disclaimer: I hold no ownership over CCS

Chapter two

Not again

Yu Hing whimpered in her sleep, her chest nut hair sprawled on her pillow. She slept on her left side, her little legs curled up. A frown was on her face, the noises she was making in her sleep became louder. The door to her room creaked open, and amber eyes peered through looking at his daughter. "Yu Hing" he spoke out in a low voice, "what's wrong precious one?" he asked a little louder. He lightly walked to her bed, bent down and slowly ran his index finger across her forehead in gentle circular motions.

Yu Hing's eyes flew open, her scared blue eyes gazed at her father, "daddy!" she cried out. "mummy hurt me, mummy bad!" Syaoran frowned deeply hearing that, yeah he knew that his wife had a temper but she wasn't a bad person. "Where did mummy hurt you?" he inquired softly, caressing her hair. Yu Hing pointed to her throat, "juice" she hissed in a dark voice, "me hate juice". Now Syaoran was very confused? What the hell was so scary about juice? "I promise I won't let the juice get you" he replied. "Now go back to sleep" he requested. Yu Hing cuddled Syaoran one last time then got back into her bed and settled down to sleep.

Syaoran quiet as a mouse crept out of his daughter's room and into the hall way, he glanced at his watch and cursed mentally to himself. He had to be up for work in two hours. Feeling it was pointless to go to sleep knowing he wouldn't be able to wake up for work he made his way down the stairs to get a cup of tea and breakfast. Emerald kept flashing before his eyes, he kept seeing pale pink lips smiling awkwardly at him. The right emerald eye kept winking at him mischievously. Being too mesmerized by the image of the girl before his eyes, Syaoran missed the last few stairs and fell down them hitting his head on the corner skirting board.

Feeling slightly light-headed because of pain pounding in his head, he slowly managed to get up. He peered at himself in the hall mirror and saw that a bruise had formed on the left side of his forehead. "great" he said aloud to himself, how was he supposed to go to work with a mark like that on hi forehead and his wife as well wouldn't believe him. She'd think it was a token from one of his lay-ins. A figure came up from behind him, he turned to meet furious pacific eyes. 'uh oh' he thought to himself, 'you are in for it now'. His wife stared at him trying to intimidate him with her enchanting eyes. Her raven hair was in a plait that ran down her back.

"Syaoran come to bed" she coyly coaxed, she took his hand in hers and stroked it softly. Syaoran looked at her a confusing look noticeable in his amber eyes. Tomoyo moved her lips right next to his ear and nibbled on it like a naughty school girl. Syaoran was lost now, he and his wife always ended up arguing most nights because she wouldn't sleep with him and here she was offering herself to him on a plate. He could feel himself becoming aroused. He didn't know whether he should give into his wife or not. She knew which buttons to press to get him to follow her. "Sorry Tomoyo but I have work to get to", he answered in a business tone. He turned to the kitchen but Tomoyo pulled him back towards the stairs, she slipped her night gown off and let it drop to the floor like a feather. Syaoran gapped at her body, her delicate frame stood before him. She was begging him with the look in her eyes that she wanted him badly. Silently she undid her plait shaking her hair making it come across her face as she moved her head from side to side. All she had on her skin was her knickers they were the only thing that stood between Syaoran but they were by no means a barrier to him.

"come then" Tomoyo spoke in a soft and enticing tone, Syaoran walked into the kitchen and slammed the door. Tomoyo stared at the mirror in shock, in a raging temper she threw the telephone at the mirror braking it into thousands on pieces. Syaoran heard the thunderous noise but didn't go and comfort his wife. He busied himself by boiling the kettle. He smirked to himself, he was the one in control now; not her. He wouldn't eat anymore apple pies, he wouldn't cave in so easily to his devil wife's demands and he would watch out more for Yu Hing. Forgetting about the tea, he wrenched the kitchen door open and surveyed the scene before him. His wife was nowhere to be seen, glass lay on the floor and the front door was wide open making a early morning breeze touch his face.

Across town in a middle-class hotel emerald eyes opened blearily. Her friend Rika was no doubt out pulling and bedding guys, just like the one she nearly bed at the club last night; until Sakura interrupted them. Sighing slightly she got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. She glanced sadly at her reflection in the mirror " I look really bad" she said to herself making grumbling noises. She didn't have a bad figure, she wasn't by any means fat. She did think her breasts were a little on the small side though. Her enthralling emerald orbs gazed back at her. They hid a sorrow that lay deep within her, strangely she didn't know what that sadness was. Amber appeared before her eyes, she kept seeing amber for some reason but she didn't know why.

She heard a door go and knew that Rika had returned. Sakura threw a large t-shirt on and went to greet her long time best friend. Rika looked a sight, red lip-stick on her teeth, somehow on her cheek; her brown hair was in a tangle. Yet Rika remained oblivious to her appearance, Sakura let out a loud giggle and handed her friend a small mirror. "heya" Rika slurred bouncily, ok so she was a little tipsy. Sakura giggled cutely at her friends behaviour, now Rika was talking to herself in the mirror. Shaking her head, she made her way over to her friend and took her to her room; where she immediately surrendered to sleep.

Noiselessly Sakura went back to her room and decided to go and explore the city of Hong Kong. They had to go back to Japan soon and she hadn't done much sight-seeing. She showered and threw on some clothes, an odd combination of clothes. A purple blouse and a sky-blue knee length skirt along with white sandals. She didn't really care though, she wasn't very fashion conscious. Snatching up her bag from her bed side cabinet she hurried out of their hotel suite forgetting to lock on the door.

Why had he decided to take his three year old daughter to work today? Oh yeah because his blasted wife had done a disappearing act. She had vanished from the face of the earth, he had spent over three hours searching high and low for her. As a result he had been late for work, luckily he was the boss so he wasn't reprimanded or fired; how ironic. He had walked in half through the meeting, ten pairs of eyes had glared furiously at him. As said though, he was the boss, the person in-charge so none of the eyes had spoken out.

Yu Hing sat on her father's desk, legging swinging wildly humming some unknown tune. Her blue eyes were glancing longingly at the street below for half of the day she had been cooped up in her father's tediously tiresome office. There were no toys to play with and her father had yelled at her for breaking his mobile phone. Syaoran was on the phone to an important client, his eyes however kept straying to his daughter who looked positively crestfallen. The voice on her phone was speaking in a monotone about a profitable business deal. Syaoran interrupted impatient, "we will discuss this some other time, I've got other things to see to." The voice on the other end of the phone was about to say something but Syaoran just hung up and tossed his phone aside.

"Hu" Syaoran called to his daughter, Yu Hing looked up dully. "yes daddy" she replied in a bored voice. Syaoran smiled cheekily at her and said "we're going out grab your coat its cold outside." Yu Hing's face broke into a wide grin and her blue eyes became light once more. Rushing out of the stuffy office father and daughter caused quite a scene, his employees were staring in amazement their usually calm and controlled boss was acting different. When Syaoran and Yu Hing got to the elevator he noticed everyone looking at him, his frowned and glared back "Get back to work, I don't pay you people to stare like gormless clowns. I want to see all the reports finished when I come back otherwise the head secretary is fired" he ordered harshly. The staff rushed back to their work, typing ferociously to meet this new and unexpected deadline.

Satisfied with his speech Syaoran and Yu Hing set off for an afternoon of clean fun. "What would you like to do first?" Syaoran asked the blue eyed toddler walking next to him, her small hand encased in his big one. "eat" she simply answered in a concise voice for a three year old. Syaoran nodded his head in understanding, briskly he led them to a nice, quaint restaurant. They made their way inside to find it packed. Syaoran's mouth clenched in displeasure, the manager came up to them. "Sorry but we are booked solid, make sure you come another time" he stated apologetically. Syaoran shot daggers at him, "I want a table now" he demanded in a tight voice.

A girl came up to them with bright emerald eyes, "you can share my table if you want" she offered politely. Syaoran glared coldly at the girl before him, "I don't share anything" he replied coolly. Yu Hing tugged on his hand, making his look down at her with soft eyes. "please daddy" she begged quietly. Syaoran's eyes landed back on the girl in front of him, her eyes looked put out, like what he had said wasn't to her taste. A waiter passed them with tray, Yu Hing screamed out in pain, she fell onto the floor and began to shake uncontrollably. "Hu! Hu!" Syaoran bellowed, "what's the matter?" Yu Hing managed to get out "juice". Sighing Syaoran picked up his daughter and strode out of the restaurant not before saying to the manager "expect to hear from me soon". The manager was lost at those words a puzzled expression appeared on his face. "My lawyers will contact you" Syaoran hissed at him vehemently. A girl followed him out of the restaurant, Yu Hing had calmed down and had fallen asleep in Syaoran's arms.

Hurrying to catch up with Syaoran, the girl ran after him and tapped him hard on the shoulder. "What do you want?" Syaoran asked her icily, "get out of my way before I make you". Sakura answered him with her fist in his face. He grunted in pain still with Yu Hing in his arms. Forgetting that he was in the middle of a road with cars honking and shouting curses at him to move out of the way. He grasped the girl roughly by the wrist and pulled her onto the pavement. "next time I won't be as helpful" he said stonily. He walked away his little girl still sleeping soundlessly in his arms, two thoughts in his mind emerald and juice.

Sakura stood gob smacked, "who is that man?" Amber came into her mind.

End of chapter two, please review J

Demere


	3. We meet again

Not what they seem

Disclaimer: I hold no ownership over CCS

A/N: I'm looking for a beta reader, someone who can go over the chapters for me make corrections, check my grammar, use of tenses and vocabulary. Oh and my use of commas, I have been told that I place them in strange places. If you are interested then PM me. Thank you very much and enjoy this chapter!

Chapter Three

We meet again

Sakura was boiling with fury, that incessant man had treated her like a piece of rubbish and just tossed her to the top of the pile at the land fill site. Irritatingly he had saved her from being run over, Sakura pushed this thought aside. He had been very rude to the manager at the restaurant, all she had done was offer to share her table with him and his daughter. Sakura smiled warmly thinking of the little girl, perfectly adequate and beautifully proportioned. Shame about her father!

Sakura longed to have children, but she hadn't as yet met the right man. Amber flashed through her mind, she heard a soft cynical laugh. A vicious, perilous smirk planted on his face. He had just pushed her down, she saw herself a crying 14 year old blood sliding from the cut on her knee. The amber boy was speaking to her "lust for life, love for blood" he murmured in her face. With his little finger he run it along her blood, then transferred it to a tree.

Distraughtly and in pain Sakura picked herself up and walked to the tree. The boy still sneering at her sniffling form. "Pathetic" he hissed nastily to her. "Remember Kinomoto, lust for life, love for blood. One day I will carry that out." He added sadistically. Sakura had not said anything in reply. The amber boy didn't have time to wait for an answer, he was not a patient person. He pinned a wet faced Sakura to the tree, her white t-shirt pressed against the bit of bark where her blood was, it made a creased pattern on the back of her t-shirt. "What do you want?" Sakura inquired timidly, Syaoran chose to ignore her. His hair moved in the wind, he looked impressive standing there like he was about to seduce a girl. "Let me see your back," he commanded Sakura lightly. His tone was littered with hunger.

When Sakura hadn't done what he asked, he roughly grabbed her shoulder and turned her to her side so he could see her back. "Excellent" he murmured to himself, "this could start a new fashion. Remember Kinomoto lust for life, love for blood". he added a cackle sounding in his throat. He spun her around gave her a surprisingly soft kiss on her cheek and thrust her into the bark of the tree. Without a backwards glance he walked away, licking his lips; his amber eyes gleaming.

The 14 year old Sakura vanished. The grown up Sakura was frowning in serious thought. Such an intense look of amber? "Who is he? There's more here, I know there is." she whispered to herself.

Tomoyo had recovered from her temper tantrum, when that happened she couldn't control herself, she had somehow ended up outside in a park; she had woken up in a tree naked. She remembered when Syaoran had refused her this morning, her pacific eyes flashed with humiliation. A husband is supposed to love a wife, is he not? Tomoyo didn't know if he loved her or not and really she didn't care. The world did not revolve around love, the world revolved around power.

She had now dressed herself in scarlet red dress, cut to her knees, with loose flowing sleeves, the material was light and floaty. Her hair was down, still drying from her shower, the ends curled outwards giving her a pruned tree appearance. Tomoyo set down the apple pie, and waited for her husband and daughter to come home. He had to have the apple pie by 5:30 otherwise he would start to remember. Yu Hing had to have her juice. The routine could not be broken.

Tomoyo went into the living room and sat down in one of the blue armchairs. Her pacific eyes became unfocused and she lost herself into space. A face flickered before her eyes, dark black hair, neatly combed, blue shone in that hair. A cheeky, soft smile with a dimple on his left cheek greeted her eyes. His mysterious, rapturous midnight eyes bore into hers. He spoke to her, his voice echoing viciously in her ear, a hissing surfacing with every passing word; he called her by her sorceress name "Moyumii Tinastama".

Her eyes snapped back to reality, his face had disappeared, but his voice still spoke to her snarling now with anger and retribution. "Moyumii you have kept me imprisoned for the last seven years, save the time you came to me seeking comfort. I have tolerated your pettiness and your less than satisfactory excuses for far too long. The man you are currently with, I know he is not the true father of your child. Your child is a daughter, three years old given the name Yu Hing. The same name as my mother. I know who you are, I know where you live. I know your secrets and your lies. I know you envy a certain emerald-eyed girl who you threw out to sea seven years a go. You think that this girl met her death, pain-stakingly slow as you had requested. You were wrong, she lives…" the voice of her secret love stopped abruptly.

Tomoyo shot up in surprise, her pacific eyes swirled with perilous rage. Her heart was beating loudly, her hands were emitting blue sparks of magic. Her carefully prepared hair was curling wildly in every direction. Her mouth reduced to a thin line. She turned her glance to her left and spoke in a drawing death whisper "How did she live? I commanded that she die, I gave up most of my magic so that this could be. She's a treacherous, leech who deserves to die; why did she not? You and the council were in charge of this? Yes I imprisoned you for your own good. Seemingly you have escaped."

A blood-curdling laugh surrounded the room, "so many questions, so many answers; so little time. You must come to the council, they are not happy with your actions. You imprisoned me one of the heads in your miniscule cocoon of thoughts and desires. You must bring the girl with you. You have twenty four hours, if you do not Moyumii you lose your magic, your status and your life. It is your choice… my love" the voice disappeared and Tomoyo knew that it had gone.

Syaoran and his daughter Yu Hing had had an interesting afternoon, he saved a foolish girl from being run over, his daughter had gotten scared of juice again. He had to get to the bottom of this juice thing, he had a feeling it had something to do with his wife, plus Yu Hing and mentioned Tomoyo giving her juice. He glanced down at his watch it was 5 pm. He would have to get home soon, but first he had to get back to his office and see if they had accomplished the tasks that he had set them. If not he would have to fire the head secretary. Law and order is what made his business run, he couldn't have someone tarnishing that.

Yu Hing lay asleep in his arms as he stood in the elevator waiting patiently for it to reach his office floor. The elevator dinged and the doors automatically opened, most of his staff had left. The head secretary was waiting nervously by Syaoran's office a cluster of papers, stacked neatly occupied his hands. Syaoran made a slight movement with his head to tell the head secretary to go in and he would be with him in a minute.

The head secretary sighed and led the way into his bosses office. Silently he slid into one of the chairs in front of Syaoran's large oak desk. Syaoran gently laid Yu Hing down onto his couch and covered her with a woollen blanket. "Sleep tight my little Hu" he whispered in her ear. A smile of content lit her features. Syaoran rose from the couch and walked wearily to his desk.

The head secretary stood up and placed the papers into Syaoran's hands. "Did you meet the targets I set you?" he asked quickly. The head secretary sighed, "no we didn't but there is a--", Syaoran brushed the excuse aside and rose angrily from his seat. "I hired you to keep things going, I have standards to maintain I need competent people to achieve these not someone who can't meet simple targets. You are fired, now go. I will have your things sent to you" Syaoran barked dismissively.

The head secretary left the office, with his head bowed and an ashamed look on his face. Syaoran glanced at Yu Hing and smiled, he walked closer to her and bent down. His eyes widened in shock and astonishment, her hair was now jet black and she had glasses on? What in the world was going on? He glanced down at his watch and saw it was just after 5:30 pm.

Emerald swam back into his mind. He remembered something from when he was younger, he was about 15 years old and he was teasing a girl with auburn hair. They were in class, the teacher had just spotted him taunting this girl. "Mr Li go and wait outside in the hallway until this lesson finishes, the same goes for you miss Kinomoto." Sighing they both got up, the girls cheeks had gone red with embarrassment. Out in the hall way the Kinomoto girl was glaring at him.

"Stop staring at me alien", Syaoran hissed threateningly at the Kinomoto girl. This was the first time she had properly shown any reply to his teasing. "No Li I'll stare at you all I want and I'm not an alien!" she shouted back. Syaoran grabbed her wrist tightly and shot her a warning look, "shut up otherwise we will be in more trouble and I know how the Kinomoto alien hates trouble. Remember Kinomoto lust for life, love for blood". The girl glared harder, her emerald eyes becoming darker and more desirable.

"I don't give a baboon's buttocks for your philosophy, its cracked up anyway. Just stay out of my way Li before you regret it" the Kinomoto girl spat back at him. Syaoran's amber eyes became softer and he laughed. "I like girls who fight back" he remarked sarcastically. "Lust for life, love for blood. I want your blood Kinomoto. Green has always been a high point on my list and your eyes match that luckily." he added flirtatiously. "What is your first name?" he asked.

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise, "Sakura" she replied emotionlessly. Syaoran smirked, "lovely name Ying Fa, do you smell of Sakura's?" he inquired huskily. Sakura looked a little scared now and began to back away to the wall. With each step she took back, Syaoran took a step forward. "Can I have you blood Kinomoto Sakura?" he asked breathlessly. He was inches from her, he could see his face reflected in her enchanting emerald eyes. Sweat glittered on her forehead. He wiped it away with his right hand and touched it to his lips. "hmm sakury" he answered sultrily.

Sakura's lips were parted, her lush lips called to his…

Present day Syaoran banged his head on the nearest wall, "what the hell was that? Who's Sakura Kinomoto and did I kiss her?" Syaoran shook his head and made his way back to Yu Hing, she still had black hair. 'Something isn't right here', he muttered in his head. His door burst open, Syaoran turned around and saw his wife standing there out of breath with an apple pie and a cup filled with some sort of liquid.

"What do you want?" Syaoran asked his wife glacially, his amber eyes glared daggers at her. Tomoyo smiled sweetly at him in response, "I brought you apple pie and Yu Hing some juice" she responded nicely. Syaoran let out a dark laugh, "Juice? You aren't giving her any juice unless I taste it myself and furthermore I'm not eating anymore apple pies." he hissed poisonously. Tomoyo's eyes grew dark and a gnashing sounded from her throat. She walked to her husband and placed the apple pie in front of him. "eat" she commanded.

Syaoran cocked an eyebrow at her and with his hand he hit the apple pie and it crashed to the floor. Syaoran snatched the cup from her other hand and tipped it onto the floor at her feet. Tomoyo's pacific eyes flashed dangerously, with one move she had her hands on her hands neck, she was speaking in a strange language. Syaoran got out of her grip and pulled her into a headlock. "Why is Yu Hing's hair black?" he enquired softly, his headlock tightened as he spoke. "No idea", Tomoyo shot back groaning in pain.

Syaoran changed positions and grabbed her by the hair pulling her throat down she screamed out in agony. "tell me" he demanded coldly. Cold pacific met raging amber, a battle of the hypnotic waves. "You aren't her father!" Tomoyo burst out from the hurt he was causing her. Syaoran pushed her hard onto the floor and let her go. He was breathing hard, he pushed everything off his desk and the noise woke up Yu Hing. The little girl cried looking scared at the sight of her mother and who she thought was her father.

Her mother had blood dripping on her face, her father's face was contorted with white searing anger. His hands clenched into fists, "father!" Yu Hing cried out in fright. Syaoran turned to look at the little girl, she had jet black hair, dark blue eyes, a cute button nose and glasses. She looked nothing like him, but how could her appearance change like that? His cheating wife had some questions to answer.

"Who is her father?" Syaoran yelled at her, Tomoyo gazed passively at Yu Hing and whispered slowly, "you wouldn't know him". That answer did not satisfy Syaoran, he let out a screech of menacing fury. He turned and walked out of the office, forgetting everything except his scumbag disloyal wife and his not-daughter. "Syaoran come back!" Tomoyo called to him. Syaoran turned to her, anger etched on every part of his face, "it's Li to you." he replied. At the elevator he stopped, "Hu" he shouted.

He didn't know what to feel to the three year old girl who he had believed was his daughter for three years, he couldn't just wipe her away. She was his daughter. Yu Hing made her way cautiously to Syaoran. "Yes" she answered shyly. Syaoran turned to her and managed a small smile, "come" he gestured with his right hand. Yu Hing's face turned into a grin and she ran to her father.

Tomoyo stood there in utter shock, "what about me?" she shrieked to Syaoran. Her husband gazed at her one more time from the elevator and replied "why should I care". It wasn't a question, it was a statement. The elevator doors closed and Tomoyo wept to herself. Now she had to find Sakura, she had less than twenty four hours. Her daughter hated her and even though she didn't love her husband he was part of the plan and now he was angry with her as well.

Syaoran walked blindly with Yu Hing by his side. He was so deep in thought that he bumped into a girl. "Sorry" Syaoran muttered helping the girl up. Emerald met his eyes. Images flashed through his head. "Sakura?"

End of chapter three

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I will update next week with the next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think, this is my first story with magic. J

Demere


	4. Ship Down

Not what they seem

Disclaimer: I hold no ownership over CCS

Chapter Four

Ship Down

Syaoran's voice echoed in Sakura's head, she didn't know him and yet his voice seemed familiar to her, like she had known him from long a go. Perhaps when she was a child? It was the same man from earlier, the man who had been so rude to her in the restaurant, the man who had saved her life from being flattered by a car. One question, how did he know her name? Her first thought was to answer him, instead she slapped him hard on the face.

Syaoran gritted his teeth in pain, "What was the slap for?" he demanded angrily. Sakura's eyes snapped open like she had just woke up from a nightmare, "You're a stalker? You've been following me? You perverted, twisted demented out of your mind idiot!" she shouted fearfully at him. She raised her hand to slap him again, but this time he was ready for her, he knew what to expect.

"Stop it! Not in front of my daughter!" Syaoran insisted, glaring hard faced at her, his mouth curled into a position of distaste and tiredness. Sakura lifted her hand and pulled it from his grip and gave him a cold look. "Why did you call me Sakura?" she asked accusingly. Syaoran's brows raised, "I don't know, you look like a girl that I keep seeing." Sakura's eyes flared and swam with fresh fury, "You have a funny way of trying to chat up women! I am not a whore, I do not let every man I meet stick himself in me!" Sakura burst out savagely. Furious she stalked off muttering to herself.

Syaoran scowled after her form, he felt movement at his side; he looked down an smiled at the little girl. She didn't look like him anymore and he wanted to know why. How did his wife disguise her the way she did. There were questions that needed answering and he had a gut feeling that it was to do with the juice she gave Yu Hing every night. When he ate apple pie his mind became hazy and dazed. Tonight he hadn't eaten apple pie in a long time and his mind felt clearer than it had since before he had married his wife.

She had obviously cheated on him with another man, he didn't know who but he would find out and punch his lights out. What should he do about his wife though? What about his daughter, who wasn't his daughter biologically but was his daughter by bond. He had raised her for the last three years, had been there when she was born after a fourteen hour labour, he had cut her umbilical cord, he had signed her birth certificate. He had made her bottles, changed her nappies soothed her with gentle caresses and lullabies when she had been sad. No one was going to take her away from him…no one.

"Hu, no matter what happens I'll always be your daddy. I'll always love you." Syaoran proclaimed loudly, he lifted Yu Hing into his arms and set off for his mother's house. His mother would know what to do. Yu Hing was a Li, she had the Li surname, she had the Li attitude most of all she had the Li temper. "You're mine" Syaoran whispered possessively to Yu Hing's now sleeping form curled up in his arms.

Tomoyo sat frustratingly in her car stuck in the middle of a traffic jam, she had called her husband so many times, left many messages, still he hadn't returned any of them or called her back. He was livid with her and she knew that, he had a right to be but she didn't have time for this now. She had twenty fours hours, well less now to locate the girl who was supposed to be dead and bring her before the 'Celestial Sorcerer's Council' and when you had limited magic you couldn't just find someone easily. You had to search the normal way.

It didn't help that her ex-lover had bound her mind casting powers, "I am well and truly done for" Tomoyo wept to herself, tears glided down her cheeks. A face appeared on her window screen, the sounds of honking horns faded to be replaced with a smooth, rustic voice, lashing anguish recognizable within the laugh.

"Moyumii did you always make me laugh with your antics, you have less than twenty fours left. You have been summoned to appear before the council, I just came to warn you that your mother is going to be there. You have put her status in danger, if you fail to acquire the girl; you mother will be stripped of her powers, her hair shall be cut…or for a better word shaved off her head. Yes Moyumii you know how humiliating it is for a sorceress to have no hair. We have come to a decision about another punishment as well for your mother." he stated imperiously

Tomoyo's face was stark white, her pacific eyes had bulged, they looked like they would pop out of her eye sockets. Her hair had become lank with worry and fear. "What is it?" she asked in a low voice. The voice hissed darkly, snickering and smirking evilly at her defeated form. "The worst thing that can happen, your mother's soul shall be cut into nine parts, sent to the 'Aynumi' where they will feast on her. You will have to watch of course, no fun if you don't." the voice echoed loudly in her ears. Tomoyo gasped in horror, "no please not the Aynumi…please anything but…"

The voice cut across her sharply, "Moyumii your stupidity is your greatest weakness, you were warned of the consequences of your actions. You knew what you were undertaking. The Great one sensed deceitfulness in you, that's why the girl survived. How could you kill your friend? Your childhood friend? Kinomoto Sakura lives and she is close to the one you do not love, yet the one you seek so pathetically with your torrents of phone calls, your mountains of text messages. You were always the mean one Moyumii but your time among these humans has weakened your resolve as a sorceress. Tomoyo Daidjoui as you now go by…or Li your married name."

Tomoyo was in absolute bafflement, how did he know all this? "How do you know?" she inquired in a quiet voice, her eyes boring into his dark blue ones. His eyes widened in disbelief and contempt, "How can I not know Moyumii, I'm a sorcerer, my power surpasses your own by far. Make sure you are at the Council, if you aren't I will personally take your daughter…or should I say my daughter? She looks like me doesn't she? Li Syaoran isn't too happy about finding out you cheated on him. He's determined to bring you down. Till tomorrow Moyumii"

His face vanished, the voice disappeared and the noises of the traffic jam returned to Tomoyo's ears. Growling in fury and new worry, now her daughter was involved. The threat with her mother, she had to find Kinomoto Sakura and she knew exactly who to ask. Her husband knew according to what Eriol had said to her, though his words were riddled he did it to warn here, to help her perhaps?

She didn't really care what his reasons were right now al she knew was she wanted the green eyed bitch dead, her daughter safe and her mother alive. She'd sort out her husband later. Grumbling to herself about the traffic, she reversed straight into a car not thinking about the damage she was causing. "Out of my way!" she yelled at passing cars, her red land rover backed into another car.

"Oi woman are you crazy?" a man bellowed at her angrily, Tomoyo turned her ice glare on him, he shook in fear. Turing her glacial gaze onto the road a head she took a skidding right and made her way to her husband's mother's house. She knew she would get a frosty reception, no doubt he would divulge all he had learnt to his mother. Pressing harder on the gas peddle she spread off into the early evening. Charging her power as she went.

Li Yelan was pacing hopelessly around her magnificently decorated living room, she kept scratching the back of her head in serious thought. Her son had just revealed to her that her one and only granddaughter was not theirs by blood. Certainly now she looked nothing like the Li family, except perhaps for the black hair, seeing as Yelan herself had the classical black hair Chinese look.

Had on earth could her appearance be so drastically different one minute she had been chest nut brown hair and blue eyes. Now she has jet black hair, her mother's blue eyes though lighter and she wore glasses, on a very different looking nose. She still looked as sweet as she always did. Yelan cast her mind back, Syaoran had mentioned something about juice. It made no sense, none at all. She would have to talk to her daughter-in-law.

"Syaoran do you intending on getting a divorce?" Yelan inquired aggressively, hoping that the answer was a yes. "Let me remind you that she has made a mockery of you, wounded your pride, lied about Yu Hing being your daughter biologically." Yelan explained quickly ending on a high note.

Syaoran looked down at Yu Hing who was playing with her doll's house in the corner, in truth he didn't know what to do. He didn't want to lose Yu Hing but he didn't know if you could stay married to a liar, cheater and manipulator. Besides he didn't love her, he did however love and adore Yu Hing, she was his life. His little princess, the magic that touched his life in so many ways.

Yelan sat down tapping her foot, a habit she had when her patience of running out. Sighing she walked over to her son and demanded an answer, "well?" Syaoran glanced at his mother and a smile crossed his face, he was like her when it came to patience and like his father in temper. Sadly his father had died five years a go, along with his four sisters. They had died on a ship at sea, the ship had sunk because of faulty engineering. He missed his sisters and father more than he could say.

"I don't know" Syaoran finally answered after what felt like an eternal silence. Yelan's face broke into a frown and her eyes narrowed in curiosity. "Would you like to know my thoughts?" she demanded curtly, "well too bad because you are going to hear them anyway. We are Li's we let no one walk over us, no man or woman crosses our path gets off lightly. Divorce your tyrannical, ill-tempered conceited wife and apply for custody of Yu Hing. Your name is on her birth certificate, she has our surname she is a Li. She even has your glare" she stated proudly, her eyes gazed firmly at Syaoran.

"We shall think about it later, I have some work to finish and I have to find another head secretary" he told his mother slyly. Yelan raised a brow, "you fired another one? What was the reason this time?" she questioned. Syaoran returned her answer with a mischievous smile and a nod of the head, "couldn't maintain the impossible targets I set." he replied politely. Standing up his gave his mother a kiss on the cheek, patted Yu Hing's head and turned to head to his study.

A door flew open and his wife walked in drenched, and a dangerous glow surrounding her. Syaoran walked to her, clasped her elbow tightly and dragged her to his study. He sat her down in a chair and lit the fire. Tomoyo remained impassive and oddly distorted in her manner, she glared at her husband no emotion showing on her face.

All his masked anger burst from him and he slapped her hard around the face, she laughed softly unfazed by the sharp pain throbbing on her face. "What the hell has our marriage been about Tomoyo? Why the lies and the secrecy and how the devil did you change Yu Hing's appearance? You'd better tell me because I am seriously considering divorce!" he lashed out at her, his voice biting every part of her body with his words.

"My name is Moyumii and I am a sorceress, I married you not for love. I have never loved nor have I ever wanted to make love to you. Our marriage was for revenge, a way for me to cast somebody out of mind and sight. Yu Hing isn't your daughter, we have never slept together. I gave Yu Hing a potion every night that allowed her to take on the appearance of both of us. I gave you apple pie to make you forget." Tomoyo explained callously, her pacific eyes as icy as Antarctica.

Syaoran eyes narrowed with every word that hit his brain, she has used, manipulated and lied to him. She had made a fool of him, an embarrassed shade of red crept into his cheeks. His hands were clenched into fists, he let a howling growl of anger, seven years worth of hidden anger broke from his lungs. He glowered at Tomoyo, he was going to make her feel the pain he was feeling, the humiliation he was enduring, the damnation of their marriage and the way she had treated their daughter.

"Hit me then Syaoran, I know you want to" Tomoyo taunted him cruelly, her pearl white teeth glittered like a ghost in the light of the fire. Syaoran turned away from her and walked out of the room, stopping in the doorway he said flatly his back to her, "I want a divorce and custody of Yu Hing. She is my daughter regardless of blood."

Tomoyo shot up from her chair, breathing hard "she's my daughter not a worthless humans, she has magic in her veins, in her blood." Syaoran chuckled darkly at her, "your daughter? After the way you treated her? Get real go and see a doctor pretend-sorceress Moyumii or whatever the hell your name is." he retorted menacingly.

"How did you family get killed?" Tomoyo shot at him, she saw his face drain of all colour and glare at her. "What do you know about that?" he asked her his voice silent as the grave. Tomoyo took steps towards him until she was face to face. "I killed them, and I enjoyed it. They died on the ship right? I ordered the attack they died because of me! Your father was a coward and your sis--"

Syaoran charged at her with all his rage, his anger, his fear. He hated her, he despised her, he loathed her he wanted to kill her. To chop her body to pieces, to feel her blood on his skin. Tomoyo beamed at him and disappeared into thin air. "DAMN!" Syaoran roared, he punched his desk in searing anger. He sunk down and whispered "she killed my family… Sakura?"

End of chapter four

I'm nice aren't I, seem to love killing family members. Please review

Demere


	5. Deceivable Sight

Not What They Seem

Disclaimer: I hold no ownership over CCS

Chapter Five

Deceivable Sight

Sakura sat in a late night café drinking her hot chocolate with pink marshmallows floating on top and a scowl distorting her features. Her fingers drummed on the table in deep thought. Who was that guy who called her by her first name? Who's eyes and voice was so comforting and familiar? Amber had always been a favourite colour of her's, along with pink as well but all girls liked that colour so it didn't really count.

It was hopeless she couldn't think straight, it bothered her greatly that some stranger knew her name it made her fell chilled to think that it could be a stalker or paedophile or a murderer. Then again he had a daughter, normally dangerous people didn't have children; did they?

Sighing inwardly she pushed her hot chocolate away having lost her sweet tooth, paid the girl who was at the cash register and made her way onto the pavement outside. The early evening of Hong Kong was dead, a dense fog was clinging onto the drab buildings and the bright glare of night clubs and restaurants were in your face.

"It's so cold" Sakura murmured to herself, shivering from the strong wind that had just started blowing. She walked passed an alleyway it was filled with the usual over following dustbins of rotting rubbish and a couple of tramps who were wilting away into corpses. A movement caught her eye, something was there. She walked a little into the alleyway and jumped when a rat scrambled into the bin nearest to her. Obviously searching for scraps of food to eat.

Shaking her head so that her hair came loose from her ponytail she turned her attention to the street. There were no cars on the road which was strange for a Hong Kong downtown road normally it was packed especially on a Saturday night where people were out partying enjoying their night of freedom. The one night of the week that was purely theirs.

Sakura heard the tap of a foot, she turned to her right and saw a figure there. It was dressed in what looked like purple. Long dark hair, she couldn't see the face though because the head was looking to the side. "Hello?" Sakura said to the purple clothed figure, man or woman she couldn't tell with the dense fog now gathering at alarming amounts.

"It's been a long time" the figure replied back to her polite greeting. The figure turned their head towards Sakura, it was a woman. Long dark raven hair, a fringe that made her eyes look inhumane. The eyes were indescribable full of distrust and death a mass of pacific blue. The waves raged behind the eyes, just like the real pacific ocean. An untold pain was curdled there.

Sakura stared back at the woman with a confused expression in her scared emerald eyes. "Sorry? I don't know you? A long time for what? Is this how all Hong Kong people talk because it's all I've really experienced since I've gotten here?" she questioned thickly. The figure smiled at her sweetly, her perfect white teeth screamed danger. Nobody could have such great pure white teeth.

Sakura didn't wait another second and began to run for her life. She wasn't really a fighting person, when the adrenaline rush kicked in she preferred to the word flight. She had never been a great runner, she cursed her slow pace. To her surprise the mysterious woman just stood there the same perilous smile painted on her face. Sakura carried on running and turned into the alleyway where she saw the rat and came to a halt.

"I'm a stupid idiot!" she squealed to the rubbish. She turned and saw the woman walking to her, well more like gliding to her. "Can I help you? Why are you following me?" Sakura shot at the woman rudely. "Who are you to follow me? Come on this is getting really creepy now? Quit it!"

The woman carried on slowly walking to her, the same smile on her face and her pacific eyes alive with fire. Sakura walked backwards until she tripped over a black smelly bag of rubbish. 'Great now I smell like a sewer' she moaned in her mind. "Lady back off" she warned the strange advancing woman.

The woman let out a laugh and raised a brow in a comical way. "Does the name Tomoyo mean anything to you?" she asked her suddenly. Sakura felt her heart stop and her knew exactly who Tomoyo was a mad psychotic ex-best friend who wanted her dead, why she didn't know. The colour drained from her face as she stared the woman who had grabbed her left wrist in a tight and painful grip.

Tomoyo helped Sakura up and whispered in her ear, sending bone chilling shivers through Sakura's body and making her blood turn to ice. "I am Tomoyo, hello again Sakura. I've found you don't worry you will die this time. I promise you." Tomoyo told her casually. As if killing your best friend was an everyday thing.

A terrifying scream fell from Sakura's lips, with a laugh mixed in from the woman, who happened to a magical murderer who wanted her dead. Anyone would have run a mile without stopping for a breath. The two women disappeared from the rubbish filled alleyway in the blink of an eye.

Syaoran had sat simply glaring at the fire for the last half an hour, his blood was boiling after learning that an evil witch, magic person had murdered his family in cold blood and to make matters worse he had been tricked into marrying her and bringing up her daughter who he had thought was his daughter. As far as he was concerned Yu Hing was his daughter, he wasn't the one who hid her real looks by giving her damn juice everyday and making her scared of a liquid drink.

He kept thinking about Sakura, things were slowly becoming clearer to him. He knew for a fact that a girl called Kinomoto Sakura existed and had been his friend when they were children. He also knew that he had felt something for her, he had liked her a lot. They had met in a funny way, he had bullied her then they had become friends.

Everybody had loved her, she was a fun person to be around and she had such charming and infectious charisma. His wife had been friends with her as well, but they had fallen out of touch perhaps? The girl Sakura had just vanished from the face of the earth one night. Him and Tomoyo had started dating but he hadn't felt any attraction to her. She was beautiful there was no doubt about but she hadn't been his type. She was tight and serious. Sakura had been carefree and fun, always laughing and cracking humourless jokes, that others had not found funny but he had always laughed his head off at them.

Sakura was the girl who he had saved more times than he could count, from boys when they were younger and in Hong Kong from the cars and…something else when they were 16 years old. She had learned something and she hadn't wanted to tell him. She had run away when they argued something about a woman chasing her?

It made no sense to him, she had been his friend but had she been more than that? What the hell was she doing in Hong Kong after seven years of no contact? Syaoran closed his eyes and cast his mind back to when they were 16 years old…

"Sakura what the hell is wrong with you and why are you covered with blood?" Syaoran yelled at her worried and extremely angry that she wasn't telling him what was going on. Sakura was shivering uncontrollably like she was having a seizure, she couldn't maintain herself. Her boyfriend was angry with her and she needed him now more than ever.

"I can't tell you Syaoran…I'm sorry if I did this person would hurt you and I can't allow that!" she shouted back fear coursing through every vocal of her voice. Her emerald eyes were wide with fear and glistened alarmingly in the rain that was now pouring down. Her hair was dripping wet and stuck to her head.

Syaoran grabbed her shoulders and shook her roughly. "You tell me what is going on now Sakura! For god's sake I'm your boyfriend we said we loved each other and that we would always stick by each other and never keep secrets. But you are going back on your word. Now damn well tell me!" he retorted furiously, his eyes searing her skin.

"Let go and leave me alone its for your own good!" Sakura hollered back, she kicked him and ran away before he could even register where she had gone. Syaoran stood there by himself in the rain nursing his throbbing leg. "Sakura?" he whispered unsurely to the gathering rain and the movement of the trees.

Syaoran opened his eyes sharply and knew what had happened. Someone was after her and that someone was his current wife and that wife he knew was a lunatic with a terrible temper. If she hurt Sakura then Sakura wouldn't be able to take it. She would be killed because Tomoyo or Moyumii the asshole sorceress wanted her dead. Why the hell though? He didn't know. He had to find Sakura before…

Syaoran sprung up from his sitting position and ran fast out of his study one thing on his mind, 'save Sakura, my friend'. He basically flew into his mother's living room to his mother's astonishment, a look of determination and realisation on his face. "I've got a life to save mother" he informed her lightly, "Make sure Yu Hing is in bed by eight." he kissed his bewildered mother on the forehead and ruffled his daughters hair and sprinted out of sight.

"Where would she go?" Syaoran asked himself desperately, that's the question that was going through his head. Where would she take Sakura?

Tomoyo had finally managed to track down Sakura and best of all she had her in her company at this present moment in time. She had enjoyed tormenting her with threats upon her family and insulting her appearance and lack of intelligence. Taunting her about a certain amber-eyed man, she just kept wearing a puzzled look. Meaning that part of the plan wasn't spoiled.

If Syaoran knew about Sakura though he would come after her, that was his personality, she thought bitterly to herself. He always had to protect the emerald eyed bitchy princess. Anger bubbled inside of her stomach. Because of her ex-best friend she had lost her first love from the human world and that was why she wanted to cause as much hurt to her life as she could.

Tomoyo glanced at the girl beside her, she was asleep, in an enchanted sleep. Tomoyo was in her car driving to her house, where she would transport her and this girl to the sorcerer's council and she would make sure that Kinomoto Sakura never returned to the world of the living she wanted her to suffer the worst possible death. She wanted her given the Aynumi. They would love to fed off of her soul, more tasteful than blood.

She wasn't far from her home now, she hoped her daughter was safe. She would worry about her later, first she had to sort out this little obstacle. Her face tinged red as she thought about what her husband said, so he wanted a divorce and custody of Yu Hing? Well he would get neither she would make him forget about all of this and make him her reliable husband again.

Tomoyo took a right turning and nearly crashed into a green car. Green she hated the colour green! "Oi prat learn to drive!" she yelled annoyed at the driver of the car. Her face grew surprised as she saw the face of the driver in the green car. Her husband's intensely furious amber eyes were glaring at her with absolute hatred.

Without a second thought she turned her car around and took a back road to the main road that led to her house. Syaoran followed her close on her tail. She could see his eyes flashing dangerously at her through her rear-view mirror. Growling with anxiety she pressed harder on the gas peddle and her car burst into life.

Syaoran gripped his steering wheel tighter and zoomed after her. He would not lose her, he would fight tooth and nail to get his friend back. Sakura had been special to him, in some way she had been a perfect friend. He knew they had been boyfriend and girlfriend at one time because of all the memories that had played out in his brain like a movie. The bullying…the blood…the teasing…the shy hellos….the step to friends and finally the kiss that sealed their relationship.

The argument he had was the last memory he had of her from that time. He was angry with himself, he had treated her like shit and she had been dead afraid, she had fled for her life and he had shouted so horribly at her. He had called her all sorts of names and hurt he, he deeply regretted his actions and words now. He would stop Moyumii the stupefied sorceress at all costs.

He kept his gaze fixed on the road and of his wife's car that was driving madly, swerving here and there, nearly crashing into a moped, a lorry and a police car. "Shit now the police" he whined. "Stupid women drivers" he cursed softly to his low playing radio. His wife in front, him in the middle and about three police cars behind them they did look a sight. Sakura would've laughed so hard if she could have seen them now. He smiled to himself. What a predicament he had got himself into.

He saw a second person sitting up in his wife's car, his eyes widened emerald was glowing the darkness. He pressed even harder on his gas peddle not giving a damn about the police cars or the steady stream of traffic.

Tomoyo took the turning to her road and sped up even more, Sakura was clutching her seat in fear. "Slow down, please" she croaked. Tomoyo smiled manically the increased her speed to 150. A lorry was coming towards them, Tomoyo's eyes widened in shock. It now looked they were going to die. "NO!" Sakura screamed out before a thunderous boom sounded.

Syaoran stopped his car in the middle of the road and watched the scene unfold before his eyes. The car blew to smithereens, along with Sakura; he was too late. He banged his head on the steering wheel refusing to believe what his eyes had just witnessed. "God no" he whispered broken heartedly…

End of chapter Five

A crash?! Did they survive, I don't know what about Eriol? Yu Hing? What about Syaoran and Sakura. Please review

Demere


	6. Agreed

Not What They Seem

Disclaimer: I hold no ownership over CCS

Chapter Six

"Agreed"

The remnants of what was left of his wife's car was not much. The car and the lorry had smashed right into each other, no one could of survived it. Syaoran felt a tear slide from his eye, he bowed his head in loss for his Sakura. He had only just remembered and she has been taken from him again. Only this time he would remember her. He cursed his stupid wife, he hated her with a new arisen intensity. Sorceress Moyumii what a pathetic name.

"Sakura, forgive me" he begged her "I was too late to save you". He turned from the wreckage and made his way slowly back to his car. He felt dejected, a coward. "Damn, I must be the first Li to ever be a coward" he shuddered at the thought. "I love you Sakura, and I always will".

Emerald eyes came into his mind, the impact of their look was astonishing, so mind boggling. Her auburn hair framed her face, her fringe part to the right side of her forehead. He remembered that night, they had kissed for an eternity in the snow, it didn't matter that it was cold, her cheeks had been red from the gale winds that had swirled around them. Neither had noticed they had been too wrapped up in one another.

Her lips had been like a snow flake so soft and gentle to the touch, the slightest touch could break their calm state. Syaoran had achieved that, first entering her mouth, then the French kissing, then the bliss oblivion of his Sakura. The snow had rained down on them, their hair covered in it, Sakura had looked like a beautiful elf, a Christmas elf with charming, vibrant emerald eyes.

A sudden something hit him squarely in his chest, he fell to the floor from the harshness of whatever had hit him. Syaoran's widened with shock, a thing was appearing right before his eyes, first a face then the torso, arms, legs and finally feet. A man with jet black hair and midnight blue eyes stared at him. A disdainful smile on his face. This man was a superior, someone of importance, he radiated with authority and gave off a cynical wave.

"Stand up" the man commanded Syaoran. Glaring furiously at the man Syaoran heaved himself up with difficulty, the pain in his chest was throbbing badly. Again the man gave him a mocking look, a sardonic spark in his midnight eyes. "Humans are rancid beings" the man muttered to himself, secretly wanting to provoke Syaoran to attack him. It worked.

Syaoran lunged at this puny, insignificant man. The man smiled and made a tutting noise. "You humans are too slow", he stated insipidly. This made Syaoran's fury rise in his throat, a gurgling sound was heard. He was cracking his knuckles getting ready to give this impertinent guy a lesson in manners. "Save your folly", the man ordered tightly. "I didn't come here to best you, or fight you. I came here to help you". he explained seriously.

Syaoran regained his position and poised himself up to his highest height. He raised an eyebrow in doubt. "You have come to help me? How can you? My wife has killed my…" he trailed off he didn't know what to call Sakura, forgotten friend? Lover? Teenage sweetheart who he had forgotten for the last seven years?

"My name is Eriol and yes I know that your wife has kidnapped your friend. I told her to, that's why she did it. Your friend is not dead. She is alive and well." Eriol informed Syaoran placidly. Syaoran's amber eyes grew smaller as his glare intensified on this person who called himself Eriol.

"You are behind my wife's strange behaviour?" he asked angrily. "You made her lie to me for seven damn years? You made me forget Sakura?" He was shaking with suppressed rage, it was threatening to over spill. He would kill this idiot with his bare hands, skin him alive and roast him.

Eriol let out a low laugh, a cruel one. "Your wife Moyumii is responsible for her own conduct over the last seven years. I've been trapped, have only just been able to get free. Moyumii is a clever sorceress, but not intelligent enough to over come me. I am here to help you. To tell you that Moyumii was ordered by myself and the others to bring the girl Sakura to the Celestial Sorcerer's Council. We get the girl, she will make me a lovely wife. Moyumii does not know this though. She thinks we will give the girl to the Aynumi, she will be in for a shock."

Syaoran stood there positively dumbfounded. What on earth was the Aynumi then Sakura is going to be married to this twisted bastard? Not if he could help it. "I'll make you a deal, I'll get Sakura and you can have Moyumii, I don't want her." Syaoran said in his business voice.

Eriol laughed darkly, "You have much to learn Li Syaoran. Moyumii is mine and always will be. I do not need to make a deal with you on that. Rescue Sakura and she's yours, if you don't succeed then I get Sakura and your daughter…who is actually my biological daughter. I'm her father Syaoran. Yu Hing has my blood and therefore also has my magical senses."

Syaoran let out a scream of combined anguish and pain. His muscles bulged, his eyes narrowed to slits, his nostrils flared like a rampant wolf. "Agreed" he answered in a delicately quiet voice. His face however was red with anger. Eriol nodded in understanding.

"Go to your house and you will find a pen, one of my pens. It is on the table in your living room. Draw a hexagon onto your floor, step inside it and you will be transported to where Sakura is. More will be explained there. Until then" Eriol said and disappeared from view.

Syaoran watched in amazement as he vanished right before his eyes. "I'm coming Sakura." Syaoran muttered to himself as he made his way to his car.

Sakura opened her eyes blearily and cold pacific eyes met her gaze. She was in a bed, surprisingly comfortable. "Where am I?" she asked whoever was there groggily. She sat herself up further and noticed she was in a large bed, with gold covers; silky to the touch but velvety warmness surrounded her.

"You are in the house of Eriol a sorcerer one of the head's of the council actually. Show some respect, these bonds hurt". a voice told her harshly.

Sakura gasped in terror, Tomoyo, who was once her best friend but was now her worst enemy sat beside her. A look of distaste and contempt lay upon her face. Her hands were tied up with a silver rope. Every time she moved her hands even a little the bonds cut into her wrists.

"Want me to untie them for you?" Sakura asked her kindly, she didn't like to see anyone get hurt, no matter how bad their heart was.

Tomoyo scoffed, "Go on then try but I doubt you will be able to un do them." There was tinge of hopefulness in her voice.

Sakura swivelled herself around to face Tomoyo and touched the silver rope. The rope glowed and sent a shot of hot water onto her hands, it was searing hot. It scorched her palm and made her fingers blister. Quickly she drew her hands back and cried out in pain.

Tomoyo smiled angelically, she knew that would happen and anything that gave Kinomoto Sakura injury was fine with her, more than welcome. A gleeful snicker slipped from her lips. The emerald eyed girl was in positive agony that was easy to see, but Tomoyo made no move to ease the hurt.

A man sauntered into the room and glared evilly at the two women. The man none other than the mystical lover of Moyumii. He approached Tomoyo without emotion, perhaps a hint of concern plastered in his eyes. "Your wrists are red" he commented examining them with his midnight blue eyes.

"You want that though, don't you?" Tomoyo questioned hollowly. "That's why you tied me up here like a common criminal. You are scared that I will run away from you…my love" she added harshly, a mocking playfulness instilled in her pacific iceberg eyes.

Eriol turned his gaze onto Sakura, who sat surveying the two with a fearful look in her emerald eyes. Eriol's midnight eyes bore into her emerald ones, stripping her down scrutinising every curve, every inch of her body. She was naked and vulnerable to him. Eriol smiled at her in appreciative understanding.

"What do you want from me?" Sakura asked in a small voice, her whole body was shaking. She was scared to death, this man had just stripped her, even though she was fully clothed and was covered by a bed cover. He had cast everything off and invaded her inner privacy, all with one look. He gave off a powerful aura.

"You will see in time" he replied casually. "Moyumii here wants you given to the Aynumi, I however have other plans for you and if you are obedient and watchful of your actions while you are here, then you shall receive your just desserts." he told Sakura mysteriously.

'Just desserts?' What did he mean by that? Ultra confused here? These thoughts ran through Sakura's head like a bad headache. Eriol chuckled at her puzzled expression and left with a swish of his robes. "You can't have everything Moyumii" he hissed at her in a sudden rage. He closed the door with a loud bang.

"Very informative" Sakura mumbled to herself, tearing where sliding down her cheeks. She was going to be given to these Aynumi people or made to be a wife to a condescending bastard. She didn't have a clue where she was, she had missed her flight back to Japan, she would never see her family again…or Syaoran? "Amber" she murmured under her breath.

"This has got to be the stupidest thing I've ever had to do" Syaoran uttered angrily to himself. He was using the pen and paper to draw a hexagon. "Bet nothing happens" he whispered doubtfully.

Sighing he put the paper on the floor and stepped calmly and rationally into the hexagon. Nothing happened. Syaoran swore loudly, he was just cursing Eriol when he felt a pulling sensation and he shot through the floor. "HELL!" he roared

He was travelling down to somewhere at the speed of light and then some force sent him hurtling upwards. He saw colours whirl passed him as he began to spin clockwise then he came to a halt. Spots of colour flashing in front of his eyes, he rubbed his head and glanced around. He was in a garden, it was the most breath taking garden he had ever been in. "Wow, it's magical." he exclaimed quietly.

"It is, isn't it?" a voice said from behind him. Syaoran spun around and his jaw hardened at the sight of Eriol. Ignoring his pretentious looks he turned his eyes to the garden again and smiled warmly. "Beautiful" he uttered under his breath.

There was a rubbing sound and the garden dissolved, a room came whizzing into view. He could make out a bed, and two people. When the room came to a stop, he was looking in from the doorway. His jaw dropped in amazement, sitting in the bed with a tear stained face was Sakura.

"SAKURA?" he yelled in surprise, his amber eyes were alive in emotion, he could not believe his eyes when her serene, dazzling emerald eyes met his gaze. A shot of electricity shot between them. His face broke into a smile, a sincere hopeful smile. Sakura's face split into a wide grin.

"Do you know who I am?" Syaoran asked her forgetting all about his murderous wife being in the room and the sardonic, cynical sorcerer Eriol. His head was fixed on one person and that was Kinomoto Sakura. It had been long time.

"Syaoran" Sakura answered simply…

End of chapter six

Finally they remember? What next? Wait and see and please review, they motivate me a lot.

Demere


End file.
